In many occasions in life, electric energy storage devices are needed to store electric energy. And precious metals and heavy metals are often used in manufacturing storage batteries. But it will not only cause environmental pollution, but also waste precious metals in the storage battery if discarding it everywhere. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for recycling of the precious metals in storage batteries by dissolving them, thus reducing environmental pollution and the cost of storage battery production.